Out of the Ordinary
by Luvkitties22
Summary: Adri finds out she is a wizard and hopes to go to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, they are J.K Rowlings**_

_**I hope you guys like it cuz I tried my best **_

"Thought you could hide, huh?" A man with long white hair and wrinkled skin walked out in front of me. "Come and face me, you stupid muggle!" He was carrying an oddly shaped stick, and wearing black robes. He looked like some sort of wizard, and he had said muggle. A muggle, in the Harry Potter books that word referred to people without magical abilities. I had never thought I could be a wizard, but for some reason, I definitely didn't feel that way now.

I walked toward him with my hands up, "Please, don't hurt me! You can check me, I'm not armed!"

He chuckled, obviously thinking I was a muggle. But part of me knew better. He checked me like a cop would, patting down my sides. Chuckling the whole time. Probably just playing along for the fun, thinking that I was just a silly child. Knowing that he would soon be killing me, and many other muggles. I wasn't about to let that happen. I grabbed the stick out of his hand and kicked him down to the ground. I pointed the stick at his chest.  
He grinned,"What are you gonna do with that? It's just a stick. Isn't it, little muggle?"

"No, no. It's much more than that." I said smiling. Racking my brain for a spell to use with it, that is even if I could use it. His grin vanished from his face and his eyes became wide. "Don't worry, I won't kill you." I said, grinning which felt pretty stupid to me. "I'll leave you for them."

"No, impossible!" He cried, backing up to the wall.

With a rush of adrenaline, I waved the stick and yelled, "Perificus Totalus!"

"No!" was his last word before he became completely frozen.

_**If you guys could PLEASE REVIEW, it would be greatly appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at his frozen body. His eyes were in a fearful position. I looked down at the wand in my hand and dropped it quickly. I didn't want to he seen with it. Then I realized what I had just done, how could I possibly have done this without any training? This was just like a Harry Potter book! Which was weird because this man looked exactly like I had imagined Lucius Malfoy, just a little older. I was still staring at his body trying to figure out if this could possibly be Malfoy, when I heard light footsteps behind me. I whirled around quickly and saw a silhouette of a man.

"Leave me alone, or you'll end up like him too!" I warned.

He walked into the light of the window and I saw him. " Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I was trying to capture Malfoy, too. And you just saved me a battle. You truly are amazing! Someone who has not yet attended Hogwarts, is already exceeding!" The tall man with dark brown hair said. "May I introduce myself, I am Darren Goodins, a great auror. May I ask of your name please, young witch?"

"My name is Adrianna Sanders. Most people call me Adri, though." I answered. I couldn't believe it, it was Lucius Malfoy! That means it could be all real!

"It is my pleasure, Adri. You know that this was pure courage that you have shown, you could become a famous witch to the wizard world, and to make that happen, I was also wondering would mind having reporters ask you a few questions, Adri? You would make a great article in Wizards Weekly. Plus, some people from The Quibler would probably like an article, too. But mostly the Daily Prophet. That is our most official newspaper. They would also love to have an article about you."

"Um, sure. But, no interviews, because I just want to go home." I said. Being famous, or known was not something I exactly wanted. Plus, I was tired of being stuck in this stupid dark library. All I wanted was to find a nice fantasy book, but the librarian chose to not check to see if anyone was here before closing time.

"Alright. At least it's something. I'll let them know." He pulled out a cell phone to contact them. I didn't know that wizards used cell phones, I thought they used owls. Well, I guess some time has passed since the books were written. I eavesdropped on his conversation and heard him say, "You can write about her, but no interviews. Take pictures, though, and ask her name if you want it." And then he hung up and turned to me, "The reporters will be here any minute." Sure enough, in just a few minutes reporters swarmed into the room. He gave me a quick smile and walked away as they crowded around me, and the white flashes blinded me as they quickly snapped their pictures of me.

"Hello, my dear. What's your name?" a woman with a green cardigan and black cropped hair asked.

"Um, I'm Adri. Well, Adrianna Sanders to be exact, but people call me Adri." I answered in a timid voice. I didn't like all of the reporters crowding around me.  
I felt too vulnerable.

"Well, I'm Jessai Majicala. Probably one of the most famous reporters of Wizards Weekly. Ever. Its most likely because of my last name, but I am not quite sure. So, I guess you must be a shy girl, not wanting to be interviewed and all." she smiled.

"I'm not shy, I just don't like much attention. So, take your picture now, because I'd like to leave."  
"I think that's because your shy. You will make a great story. Shy Adrianna Sanders. . ."

"I'm not shy!" I interrupted.

"Aha, also very protective of yourself." She said loudly. I couldn't take it so I just pushed myself away from the crowd. Darren looked over and saw me struggling to get away and quickly came to my aid.

"Silence! Leave the girl alone! Enough pictures!" He placed a hand on my back and led me away from the crowd and out of the door. "Good night to you, Adri. And thank you for saving the muggles from Malfoy. It has been my pleasure meeting you." He gave me one last smile and then ran back into the building.

_**I hope you like it so far, and if you do PLEASE REVIEW! I don't mind constructive criticism either. Read on!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I would like to send a big thank you to Merlin's busy saving the world for recommending my book. I also would like to recommend her book Billie the Runaway because its really good. Well, anyway here is chapter three of Out of the Ordinary_**

"Good morning, Adri. Hungry?" My mom asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Pancakes." She answered.

"What's the occasion?" My mom never made breakfast unless it was a special occasion or she needed to talk about something important.

"Does there have to be an occasion for me to make breakfast?"

"Usually, yes. Or you just want to talk about something important."

"Well, I guess there is something I'd like to talk to you about, Adri." She said as she dished me up with pancakes drenched in syrup.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I got a letter in the mail. Well, actually you got a letter in the mail. It was a package, so I opened it. It had four things. A letter, two newspapers, and a magazine. I read the letter first. And it said something about you being accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's weird because I've never heard of that school, plus it's for witches and wizards, and that's all fantasy stuff. It's not real! I thought maybe it was a prank letter, so I decided to look at the newspaper, and. . ."

"I was accepted to Hogwarts! Oh, mom it's real. Wizards and witches are real. And I'm a witch! Hogwarts is a special school for people like me, and I got in!" I interrupted, excited.

My moms eyes became wide, " Is this a dream, right now. Because you're acting really weird. Wizards and witches are not real, honey. Only in fantasy books. Either you're just talking bologna, or I'm dreaming. I bet I'm probably dreaming, because the one of the newspapers had an article about you. You were on the front cover! And the odd thing is that, your picture moved! But not only that, the article was about how. . ." She started.

"Wait, can I just read it? I want to know what that reporter said about me. She better have not called me shy." I interrupted. My mom handed me the package. I first read the letter, and indeed I was accepted into Hogwarts. I smiled at that thought. Then, I looked at the newspaper labeled Wizards Weekly. It said,

_Young Adrianna Sanders or Adri,_  
_was found yesterday night at _  
_around ten o'clock at the local_  
_library in Sacramento, California_  
_in the U.S. of America. She is a witch _  
_who has not yet attended Hogwarts _  
_School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
_but showed excellent bravery when_  
_she faced former death eater Lucius_  
_Malfoy who attacked her most likely_  
_thinking she was a muggle. Although, _  
_bravely she grabbed his wand, _  
_somehow knowing that she could use_  
_it and attacked him by using the_  
_freezing spell. Thanks, to the shy _  
_Adri that I had the pleasure to meet,_  
_former death eater Lucius Malfoy _  
_was taken to Azkaban prison by_  
_Auror Darren Goodins._

"Honey, what is going on? This is all a lot like those books you read, what were they, Henry Hotter?" My mom asked.

"Harry Potter. And, it's because it's all real! Everything in those books! Mom, you have to believe me, this is no prank! Ask me any questions you have, I'll explain everything." I begged. She had to believe it, or how else would I ever go to Hogwarts!

"Alright then. Well, first of all I have a realistic question. What the heck were you doing in the Sacramento library at ten o'clock? Adri, you said that you were at a Grandma's house!" My mom practically yelled.

"I was! Then I decided to go home because I was tired. Then, I thought that I could stop at the library to get a book to read because it was still nine and the library didn't close till nine-thirty. So I was looking around at books and then, well I looked at the clock and it was nine-thirty so I started to head to the door and the lights turned off and I heard the door close. The librarian must not have known I was in there, so I panicked and ran to the door and banged on it for a while and was screaming help. But, no one came! So, I decided to wait for a while. And, then I realized there was probably a phone in there so I went searching for it, and then a wizard attacked me!" I explained.

"Sure, sure." My mom sighed, "well, Adri, I believe this isn't your prank, but its definitely someones. I mean how else could you explain Wizards Weekly and The Daily Prophet and The Quibler?"

"Mom, it really is real. Please believe me!" I said almost in a whisper in realization that she wasn't going to believe me. I looked at her and she shook her head and, I wasn't about to sit around with her if she couldn't even listen, so I got up and ran to my room with tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

_**I am working on chapter four right now, and I hope you guys want to read it! I guess you might wanna know what happens and whether or not she goes to Hogwarts. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you Merlin is busy saving the world for the review! And I'll try to explain more It more! So if you are confused Ill try to explain it, but if your not you can skip to the story :-) Adrianna is stuck in the library at first and then Lucius Malfoy, a former death eater/ follower of the dark lord Voldemort attacks her thinking she was a muggle. Muggle: a person without any magical power. Then Darren Goodins is an auror who sneaks up behind her, you will find out what an auror is in this chapter if you don't already know. So if you are still confused, you can leave a review to let me know :-)_**

Depression, that is what I felt. I finally had the chance to be someone, to feel like I was meaningful, and my mom wouldn't even believe just a simple thing so that I could be special. I traced my finger on along the swirly stitches in my turquoise quilt over my bed. My eyes stung with tears the more I thought of how my dreams were now destroyed. I heard the front door open and close and guessed that my dad was probably home. My mom would probably tell him everything and he probably would agree with my mom that it was all a whole bunch of bologna. So I decided to wait and see what happened. A while later, I woke up to my dad opening my bedroom door. I must have fell asleep while I was waiting.

"Adri, honey?" My dad asked in a soft voice.

"Yah? Let me guess, you're trying to talk some sense into me? Well, that won't work because I know what I saw, and I know what I did. It may be out of the ordinary, but it's all real. I promise." I grumbled back.

"Actually, no. I believe you." My dad said, smiling.

It took a moment to actually take in what I had just heard, "What!" I exclaimed, "You actually believe me!"

"Yes, I do honey," he chuckled at my sudden breakout, "all the evidence points to it. And I'm a cop, I should know when to trust the evidence. Not only that, but I've talked to some of the aurors."

" You've talked to them?" I said surprised, " how come I didn't know?"

"Well, it's about cases, such as a wizard is committing a crime, the aurors have to let us know that it's one of there own and they'll take care of it. After all, they are wizard cops." My dad said as he sat down on the edge of my bed, "and I can't tell you or Mom about what happens at work. So, when your mom started explaining everything, I was surprised that you were wizard, but I believed it. Then, I had to explain everything to your mom."

"And then, I believed it." My mom had just walked through my door, "and I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Adri. It was just too much to take in. I hope you understand."

"Yes, I do. I was a little freaked out at first, too. But now I'm excited! This does mean I get to go to Hogwarts, right?" I asked making sure.

"Of course!" My mom and dad said at the same time.

"Alright, when do we go to London?"

_**Hope you liked ch. four, and if you are confused about the going to London part, Adri lives in California and diagon alley and the train to Hogwarts is in London. So therefore they have to go to London. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! And chapter five is on its way but it will probably be pretty long so it might take a while. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it took so long, but I was sort of busy. Hope you enjoy!**_

We had finally gotten on the plane to London, and I was keeping myself busy on my ipad. Luckily, the plane had wifi so I was able to search around for any information on all this wizardry stuff. So far, I had only found the information that was given in the Harry Potter books. I looked at my mom who sat next to me, she was reading some weird mystery book. Across the aisle from me, sat Darren Goodins and my dad. Darren has insisted on coming with, saying "You _do_ realize that I know where the leaky cauldron is and the code we need to enter diagon alley, right?" My dad gave in considering that it was the truth and my dad knew nothing about London.

Turns out, my dad and Darren were already friends, so Darren told my dad what had happened that night in the library. After that, my dad started calling me his "_little hero_". I wanted to ask Darren about everything, and why I was going to Hogwarts when I was already thirteen, not eleven. But, we were on a plane full of muggles so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"So Adri, have you ever been in a plane before?" Darren asked suddenly, turning toward me.

"No, I have never gone anywhere far enough that we would need a plane. The farthest I've gone is Nevada, so we just drove." I answered calmly.

"Well, this is my first time being on a plane." Darren said, smiling.

"You've _never_ been on a plane! But haven't you been to London? I mean isn't that where you know, everything happens?" I asked, shocked.

"I have been to London, but it's just, I don't take planes." He leaned in so his mouth was near my ear and whispered, " I just apparate instead." I remembered from the Harry Potter books what apparating was. It was when older wizards did some spin move and thought really hard of where they wanted to go, and they were transported there. So I just nodded in understanding.

"So, what _is_ London like?" I heard my mom ask Darren. But, I didn't feel like listening anymore. I would find out what London was like when we got there, so I pulled up a book on iBooks.

An hour later a women's voice came up over the intercom, saying, " We will be landing in London in five minutes, so please fasten your seat belts because you may experience some turbulence, thank you for riding on World Airlines!" A smile came over my face, we were almost there! I was so close to being a witch, that I reached over and hugged my mom.

"What is the hug for?" My mom asked.

"For letting me do this!" I exclaimed leaning back and fastening my seat belt. My mom smiled at me and fastened her seat belt as well.

The last five minutes were terrible. To me it felt like an hour and I was starting to get very apprehensive. I started thinking that there had been a mistake and we weren't going to be able to land in London. But my fears subsided when I felt the nose go down and the wheels hit the ground, and after a couple of minutes the plane came to a complete stop.

Then the same female voice came over the intercom saying, "We are now landed in London, would you please wait for a few minutes before unloading, and then we will have the front unload first. Thank you for choosing World Airlines! Have a nice day!" _Finally in London_, I thought to myself as we began to unload.

We followed Darren through the crowds of people, while he chattered nonstop. I tuned him out and just starred at the massive stone buildings as we walked by. Neither my parents or Darren wanted to spend their money on a taxi so we got stuck walking. We would walk by clothing shops and my mom would beg to stop, but we were on short time, so that didn't happen. Finally, we came across a pink building that was labeled in fading yellow letters, Hank's Stockings. There was a fading sign on the dark windows that said that it was closed.

"Wait, this place is closed, and I thought we needed to. . . go somewhere else." I said pushing through the crowds of people to catch up to Darren, who was already at the door.

"I work here." Darren said, smiling as he pushed open the door. We walked into an old looking tavern. The wood on the walls looked as though it was rotting and the tables were scattered around the room and had people in robes crowded around them. The room was dimly lit by a few candles in rusted metal and glass holders along the walls. Above the barstand there was a wooden sign that in faded white letters read, The Leaky Cauldron. Below was an old man with a gray beard and a bald head.

The old man smiled at us and exclaimed, "Mr. Darren Goodins! You have brought company, could _this_ possibly be the famous Adrianna Sanders from America?"

Darren smiled and nodded, "Yes, this is Adri and her parents, Joan and Bill. You guys, meet Damses, he is the bartender here."

"So, _this_ is the Leaky Cauldron?" I asked and Darren nodded in return, "Then why is it called Hank's Stockings outside, and you work here?" I was sort of confused.

" Well, we don't want muggles to get suspicious, do we? And, no I do not work here, but I had to say something that wouldn't freak out the many muggles around us, didn't I?" He answered.

"Yah, I guess so." I nodded in return. It did make since, you wouldn't want muggles wandering in here and finding out the secret.

"Adrianna, it is _such_ a pleasure to have you here, you are all over _The Daily Prophet_ and _Wizards Weekly_! Everyone," Damses said turning to his customers, "let us give this young lady a warm round of applause!" The whole room erupted in applause, until I could feel the heat rise up to my cheeks. I turned away in embarrassment until my dad nudged me.

"What, do you say Adri? These people are all applauding for you." He whispered in my ear.

I turned to the people and said, "Thank you." Kind of quietly.

An older witch in the corner said, "Don't be shy, child. Heroines _aren't_ shy."

I wasn't sure what to say, but luckily Darren saved me once again, "Well, Nina, it is kind of hard to talk when people are staring their way _into_ you." Then he turned to the rest of our audience and said, " Please get back to your drinks and meals because we must be getting on our way. And I'm sure Adri is thankful of your curtesy. And _always_ thanks to you Damses, I might stop and have some drinks with you on the way out." He said smiling. He looked as though he felt so comfortable with these people, and I was embarrassed.

We then followed Darren to the back room that had an enourmous brick wall. He pulled out his wand and tapped a few of the rust colored bricks. After a second the bricks moved aside revealing the busy streets of Diagon Alley. Darren then turned to us, " This is where I leave you." He said handing me a list and some forms and directions to the train station and one ticket for platform 9 _3/4_. "Good luck to you, Adri. And it was nice meeting you Joan, and seeing you, Bill, again. Have a great day in Diagon Alley." With that he disappeared back into the Leaky Cauldron. I smiled to myself, _finally_ it was all happening.

_**Keep on Reading!**_


End file.
